Mary-Sue Facepalm
by 1000 Cherry Blossoms
Summary: A girl who is very, VERY special is fed of her life and wishes to go to the shinobi world. When her wish comes true, she meets the most infamous organization of criminals, Akatsuki. Very soon enough, the males are smitten by her, but she cheats on all of them. Can Konan defeat the Mary-Sue and save her comrades? R & R! Hope you like it!
1. Mary-Sue Meets The Akatsuki

**Hi! This is my first ever Naruto story. I would like to point out that English isn't my first language, so try to be nice, okay? I don't mind criticism at all, but don't be so mean.**

* * *

Well, this story revolves around a very, VERY special young girl. This girl is sixteen, and her full name is Artemisia Bernadea Lynnda Elia Mikko Conradina. The meaning of her name is:

Artemisia: Variant spelling of the name Artemis, meaning 'perfect'.

Bernadea: Variant spelling of the name Bernadette, meaning 'strong'.

Lynnda: Variant spelling of the name Linda, meaning 'beautiful'.

Elia: Variant spelling of the name Eli, meaning 'smart woman'.

Mikko: Variant spelling of the name Miki, meaning 'quick'.

Conradina: Variant spelling of the name Conradine, meaning 'brave'.

That's about her name. Now, let's go to her appearance. Oh, this is gonna be awesome…

She has healthy, rosy pale skin that doesn't get darker when hit by the sunlight. Her face is perfect in shape, and that is ovular. Her height is not ordinary for girls her age at all , being 175 centimeters in height. I'll pass her weight since not even Mary-Sues like talking about their weights. She had curvaceous body, large breasts, perfect hips and perfect waist. Her measurements are: Bust= 40 inches; waist= 25 inches; hip= 40 inches. Her hair is very long, reaching to her ankles and is straight, beautiful, shiny and black in color. Her eyes are sparkling onyx. Her eyelashes are amazingly long, and her eyebrows are thin and perfect. She loves dressing provocatively; her favorite outfit is a rose pink, midriff tank top with the words 'Perfect!' on it, purple shorts that are held by a white belt with the letter P on it and long black boots that reach to below her knees.

Did I forget something in describing her appearance? I don't know. Anyway, we're heading now to her past. Even more amazing…

She had a very tragic and dark past; her father was alcoholic and was always beating her after he returns from the bar, and her mother was a prostitute.

She got perfect marks in every subject, obtained the black belt in karate at age ten, knows to play very well on all types of music instruments and knows to play extremely well in every sport. Despite all of that, no one paid a heed for her; the people in school were jealous of her and her amazing prodigious skills. She was shunned by everyone and nobody liked her; she would angst about it very much.

You're asking where does this perfect girl live in? Earth. Yeah, you heard me right. Earth. Our planet and the third planet from the sun. How did she exist in our world? I have no idea… or maybe I have…?

Not only that, but she also gets what she wants with ease…

* * *

**Mary-Sue Meets The Akatsuki**

Our story begins with our favorite girl crying on her room's balcony. She had just received another beating from her abusive father. Artemisia then wiped her tears and looked up in the sky; her sparkling onyx eyes glimmered even more at what she saw: A shooting star. She closed her eyes and held her hands together, making a wish. She then opened her eyes and let her hands fall on either sides of her body. The most amazing girl sighed before walking inside her room; she changed from her favorite outfit to pink, silky pajamas. The girl with the most amazing black hair yawned before lying on her bed and pulling on the covers. The perfect girl had one thought in her head.

_I wish I would wake up in that place…_

* * *

The next morning, our girl stirred her eyes then slowly opened them; her vision was blurry but after blinking them few times, it became clear to her. However, something was very wrong; she wasn't on her comfy bed. Instead, she was on a hard, bare ground. She turned on her back and saw ten different people staring at her. She gasped before jumping on her feet and taking a fighting stance; after all, she's the holder of the black belt in karate. The ten strange people backed away a little bit from her. "Who are you people? And why are you dressing like the Akatsuki?"

The people never took their eyes from her. It was like… they were smitten by her… well, at least the male members, but the only female member wasn't affected at all. She cleared her throat before speaking. "We are dressing like Akatsuki because we ARE the Akatsuki, and may I ask you who are you and how did you end up in our base?"

The girl blinked before it hit her. The wish she made when she saw the fallen star! But wishes upon a star only come true in fairy tales! So how did her wish come true?! She put her hands on her head and shook it. "No, this must be a dream."

"It's not a dream, un."

Do I have to mention who was that? I think it's obvious.

"Now, can you please answer the question I have asked a moment ago?" The blue-haired female asked again with folded arms.

"I'm not sure though, but I'll tell you anyway."

So, Artemisia began explaining everything to them. She even told them about the world she came from, her very tragic past and the achievements she made throughout her life. The nine male members were listening with interest, but the female wasn't impressed at all. Lastly, she told them that they were fictional characters from a manga, and shockingly or not, they believed her! The blue-haired woman rose up, hiding her anger at the teenage girl. "First, we are not fictional characters from a manga. Second, wishes upon a star do not come true. Third, I cannot believe that humans with such abilities exist, especially in a world where humans cannot mold chakra and use Ninjutsu."

"Why are you acting like a fucking bitch around the poor girl?" Hidan asked, annoyed at Konan.

The blue-haired woman, being the calm and level-headed she is, completely ignored the silver-haired male, knowing very well that retorting back to the Jashinist will only cause him to throw a tantrum at her and make Kakuzu lose his patience and shout at him to shut up.

"For the first time ever, I have to agree with the idiot." The masked old man stated. "With all due respect, Konan-sama, but you have become annoying ever since Artemisia-chan came here."

Le gasp! The bounty hunter agreeing with the Jashinist?! What the hell was going on in here?! And since when the greedy old miser used an honorific on someone besides Pain and herself? And using '-chan' too?! Things are getting really weird ever since the arrival of this girl…

"Leader-sama, I have a suggestion." Itachi said.

"What is it, Itachi?"

"Let Artemisia-chan become a member of Akatsuki. I'm sure she's going to be very useful."

Konan turned to the Uchiha with a look of disbelief. Uchiha Itachi, the most rational member of the organization makes such an irrational decision?! Not only that, but he also used the suffix '-chan' with her like Kakuzu! "You can't be serious. She cannot use Ninjutsu."

The young girl smiled nervously. "Yeah, Konan-san is right. I can't join the organization if I can't use Ninjutsu."

The woman folded her arms again. _At least she's more rational than them._

"With some training, you will sure surpass all of us." The Leader stated.

This time, the blue-haired woman's eyes widened in shock. The most powerful member of the Akatsuki would say such a thing? The man who considered himself a God would admit that he would be surpassed by a girl who's not even from their own world nor does she knows how to mold chakra and use Ninjutsu?! _I'm starting to have a headache…_

"She said she got the black belt in karate, even though I don't know what that is." Deidara scratched his head. "What's karate again, Artemisia-chan, un?"

Oh great. Now even the artist uses the same suffix when referring to her. Artemisia giggled. "Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee and elbow strikes, and open-handed techniques such as knife-hands. In some styles, grappling, locks, restraints, throws, and vital point strikes are taught."

"So, it is more like Taijutsu." The blue-skinned man stated.

She nodded at him. "The black belt is considered the highest belt color used and denotes a degree of competence. I got it when I was ten."

"Artemisia-chan is so COOL!" Shouted the man with the orange mask.

Konan expected such a behavior from the masked-nin, but she hoped that it wasn't what he really thought about the girl. After all, she knows that he was putting a façade to watch the organization from the inside and pull the strings from within the shadows.

Okay, the last line wasn't needed because we all know that, right?

"If you're so good in Taijutsu, we don't need to train you in it." The puppet-man said.

"Yeah. The only skills we should train you in are **Ninjutsu and Genjutsu**."

No need to tell who that was, right?

She smiled at them. "Thank you, guys! I promise you I'll try my best."

"NO PROBLEM, ARTEMISIA-CHAN!" They all shouted in unison.

Konan was frowning the whole time; they have all lost their minds. How can they be very accepting of a girl whom they have just known a very short while ago? _Am I the only person who is still in character?_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_**NO! **_**This is the shortest chapter I've ever wrote! Ugh! I'm frustrated!**

**Well, hopefully you'll like this story. I did my best to make her a Mary-Sue.**

**Love le reviews and thanks for taking your time to read my story!**


	2. First Victim: Deidara

**Special thanks go to Guest, xBUzzOFF15x, kayra isis and for reviewing. More thanks go to xBUzzOFF15x following and adding the story to their favorites. Last thanks go to kayra isis and for following the story. Thanks again! Hopefully you'll continue your support for the story.**

**Spoilers for Naruto chapter 614:  
NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Kishimoto! How could you do this?! First, you've killed Ino and Shikamaru's fathers and now Neji! T_T I know Neji isn't one of my favorite characters, but I can't believe this at all! And I highly, HIGHLY doubt that Obito will have a change of heart like Nagato did and revive all of the shinobi that died in the war.**

**I'm done with the tantrum, so let's begin!**

* * *

So, Artemisia was accepted into the Akatsuki as an official member despite Konan's objections; she was shocked to hear that the girl was going to become Zetsu's partner! The plant-like artificial man is the only member in the organization who has no partner, but things have changed with the sudden arrival of this girl.

Basically, this girl was given an Akatsuki cloak by the Leader. When Konan met Artemisia again, she did NOT expect what she saw.

"What did you do to your Akatsuki cloak?!" Demanded the woman.

Like I've told you before, the teenage girl likes to dress provocatively. She now wore a midriff tank top with the red Akatsuki clouds on it and a miniskirt with also Akatsuki clouds on it. She had the white sandals of the Akatsuki, but they reached to her thighs. She tied her very long hair into a high ponytail. She put her hand behind her back and winked at the older female. "What do you think, Konan-san? Don't I look great?"

The woman folded her arms and frowned. "Pain isn't going to be pleased at what you have done to your Akatsuki cloak."

Just then, Pain appeared from the passage. Konan smirked, expecting Pain to scold the girl for what she did to her cloak. However, the reaction from the Leader wasn't the one she expected at all…

"WOW! I like what you have done to your cloak, Artemisia-chan!" Blood was running from his nose like waterfalls.

The blue-haired woman was shocked at her partner's reaction, but what's even more shocking was… _How can he get a nosebleed? Isn't he using Yahiko's dead body?_

The girl giggled at the man. "I'm glad you've liked it, Leader-sama."

"Your outfit is even better than the cloak! That's it! Artemisia-chan, can you sew the other members' cloaks to look more like your outfit?"

Konan looked at Pain in shock. How can the guys wear something like THIS?! She can't even stand wearing something like this! "Pain, I don't think the others will agree to wear feminine clothing."

"BUT WE ALL WANT TO BE THE SAME AS ARTEMISIA-CHAN!" The other members suddenly appeared from the passage.

Konan sweatdropped at them. "Where did you come from?" She then frowned. "And why would you wear feminine clothes?"

"WE'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU, KONAN-SAMA! WE WANT TO BE LIKE ARTEMISIA-CHAN!"

The girl smiled nervously at them and held her hands up. "There's no need for all of you to dress like me; after all, you're all guys, right?"

"RIGHT! WE'LL KEEP OUR CLOAKS THE WAY THEY ARE!"

Konan sweatdropped. _She seems more sensible than them._

* * *

**First Victim: Deidara**

"I'm so glad I've got to be the first one to train you, Artemisia-chan!" The youngest member of the Akatsuki grinned while putting his hands behind the back of his head.

She smiled at him. "Yeah. So, should we start training now?"

"Of course! What do you want to learn? Shadow Clone Jutsu? Or something cooler, like my C0 jutsu?"

She held her hands up and smiled nervously. "Let's start with something more basic, like shuriken throwing!"

"Yeah!" He put his hands in his pockets and took several shuriken then gave them to the girl. "Aim at that tree then throw the shuriken!"

"Okay!" She put the eight shuriken between her hands then threw them; they all attached themselves to the tree in a perfect vertical line. "I did it!"

He grinned at her. "You're natural!"

As the two celebrated together, Konan was hiding behind of the trees. _How can a person who had never held a shuriken before to be that good? That's unbelievable! _Her eyes narrowed.

* * *

For six hours, the two of them trained together. Because of her quick learning of techniques, the blond even taught her how to use Explosive Clay despite her not possessing the Kekkei Genkai he has, Explosion Release. They were both lying on their backs; Deidara removed his cloak, revealing his sleeveless mesh shirt and pants. He looked at the girl with a smile on his face; she also turned to face him and smiled.

"Artemisia-chan, I think I've fallen in love with you."

She chuckled. "Don't be silly! I know the only thing you love is your art!"

He took a sitting position and she did the same too. He took her hands on his hand and put the other hand under her chin. "My art is the second love in my life right now."

Her onyx eyes glimmered at his only visible blue eye. "You… mean it?"

"Absolutely. I love you, Artemisia-chan."

Her eyes glimmered at him. "I love you too, Deidara-san." She then leaned closer and kissed him on his lips; he returned the kiss.

Konan was still hiding behind the tree, and was shocked at what she saw. She had never seen Deidara showing affection for anyone else before because of his love for his art, and now to see that he had confessed his love for a girl whom he had met within a few hours ago is very… worrying.

* * *

"So, I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?" The blond asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Deidara-san." She then kissed him on his left cheek before leaving.

He smiled as he watched her leave; his cheeks became red. He turned back only to be met by a frowning Konan. He yelped at her. "K-Konan-sama! What a-are you d-doing here?"

"The more accurate question is: Are you really in love with that girl?"

Sweat was running down his face; how did the blue-haired woman know about this? "I-I-I…" He then got on his knees and lowered his head. "Please Konan-sama! Don't tell Leader-sama about this!"

"I will not tell anyone about this, and I'm not worried about what they might do to you if they find out. I'm more worried about what that girl will do to you."

He stood up and gritted his teeth. "She won't do anything to me!"

"You have just met her few hours ago and you have fallen in love with her?" She asked before turning back. "But I guess that is young love, foolish and reckless." She walked away.

He kept gritting his teeth at her. "What do you know about love anyway?! If you really know something about love, then you and Leader-sama would've been married right now!"

The blue-haired woman stopped in her tracks; her irises turned to the size of pencil points and were narrowing. Deidara made a 'tsk' sound before walking away.

* * *

At night, Konan could not sleep at all. She was thinking about Deidara had told her earlier that day.

"_What do you know about love anyway?! If you really know something about love, then you and Leader-sama would've been married right now!"_

She closed her eyes and rolled to her side._ But Nagato isn't the one I love. _She then gritted her teeth._ I have to protect all of you from that girl, because all of you are my comrades._

* * *

The next day, the girl woke up very early; she went to Deidara's room and knocked the door. When she heard no response from him, she smiled sweetly then said "Deidara-sama~! Can you wake up already? Arty wants to play~!"

Immediately, the door was opened, revealing a widely grinning shinobi with messy blond hair. A yawn suddenly escaped his mouth, and the scent of his mouth made the girl cringe; he quickly put his hand over his mouth and his eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry!"

She smiled at him. "No problem! That happens to me too!"

He then scratched his head again and yawned. "I'm sorry, Artemisia-chan. I'm not a morning person." He then smiled. "But I'll do anything for you."

She grinned happily at him. "Thank you, Deidara-san!"

And again, the blue-haired kunoichi was listening to their conversation. _She made him like a ring in her finger._

* * *

"What do you want to do today, Artemisia-chan, un?"

She took a fighting stance; her eyes filled with confidence. "Let's battle, Deidara-san!"

He blinked his eyes then chuckled nervously. "What are you talking about, Artemisia-chan? You've just started yesterday."

"I know, but I wanna test my abilities on you before the others train me."

Sweat ran down the young shinobi's face, becoming nervous all of a sudden. "But I can't hurt you, Artemisia-chan."

"If you really love me, Deidara-san, then battle me."

Deidara gulped at Artemisia. Boy, that was a tough decision to make. He then sighed and put his hands in his bags full of clay. "Alright."

"And don't go easy on me."

He nodded hesitantly. Before the mouths on his hands could insert explosive chakra in the clay, he saw two clay rocket-like creations heading towards him; his eyes widened in shock at the strange objects. "W-what are those?!" He exclaimed before jumping away, but the explosion sent him rolling many times until the front side of his body slammed into a rock, stopping his rolling and causing him to cough blood. His body had bruises on it, and his cloak was covered in dirt.

Konan, having been spying on them again, emerged from the woods and knelt down to Deidara. "Deidara! Are you alright?!" She asked frantically before standing up and glaring at the younger female; she extended her right hand as her entire body turned half-papery. "How dare you do that to him?!" She was about to attack the girl, but Deidara grabbed her leg; she turned down to look at him.

"Konan-sama… that's alright…" He coughed more blood. "It was part of our training session…"

"This is not a training session! This is an attempt at murder!" She lightly snapped at him. He managed to slowly stand up; she supported him as. "If she truly loves you, then why didn't she ask if you were alright after her attack? Why she's not worried about you?"

"She's worried about me, but she knows that I'm strong so she didn't bother on asking me whether I was alright or not…" He coughed some more.

Konan, being very level-headed, hid her anger from the blond shinobi. _I know you are strong, but… she tried to kill you. How can you defend her after what she did to you?_

* * *

In Pain's office, Konan was standing in front of the Leader, having a conversation with him about Artemisia. "Pain, I don't think Artemisia needs anymore training."

The pierced man raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"She had challenged Deidara today, and created strange objects from the clay he gave her; even though he managed to dodge them, he received severe wounds."

The Leader was surprised by this. "Really? She's natural, even though she's not from our world."

The blue-haired woman sighed. "She tried to kill him, Pain!"

"Maybe Deidara was going easy on her."

"He didn't even have the time to attack her! And I don't know how did she manage to mold explosive chakra into the clay despite her not having Deidara's Kekkei Genkai!" _I don't even know if there is someone who can learn Ninjutsu overnight! Is she even a human?! _"I'm worried about the others."

"I don't think she will do anything harmful to the others."

"Didn't I just tell you that she tried to kill Deidara? She wasn't even worried about him! And how do you know that she won't harm anyone? You have known her for just one day! Isn't that right, _Nagato?"_

Pain's left eye twitched before shouting "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Konan was left stunned after Pain's shout; this was the first time Pain had ever shouted at her. What is going on…?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**I think I'm gonna have a writer's block…**

**Love le reviews! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Second Victim: Sasori

**W00T! Even more reviews for the second chapter! I'm very happy!**

**Special thanks go to Demiyah, Guest, BuzzOFF15 (Who didn't login), kayra isis, ****XxKikikyxX****, Marce5500, Colorful Concoction and zinap for reviewing. More thanks go to Darkness Angel 21, Demiyah, ****XxKikikyxX****, Colorful Concoction, Riialuvsanime, chibi stimpy 2, Marce5500, catchpatch30 and zinap for following my story. Even more thanks go to Marce5500 and zinap for adding the story to their favorites. Last thanks go to zinap for adding me to their favorites, for following me and adding my story to their favorites. *Pant pant* let me catch my breath…**

**Well, maybe the writer's block went off… anyways, let's begin the third chapter!**

* * *

An upset Konan was walking in the corridors of the base; being yelled at by Pain was something that greatly shocked her. After all, the Akatsuki's Leader never yelled at her, and it was all because of that girl. Worrying about the young artist, Konan decided to pay Deidara a visit and see how he is doing. The youngest member was put in the Akatsuki base's medical room. When the woman opened the door, she was taken aback by Artemisia sitting near Deidara's bed and holding his hand. The girl turned to her and smiled, and the blond managed a small smile.

"Hello Deidara. How are you doing now?"

"I'm fine… un. See, Konan-sama? I told you Artemisia-chan was worried about me, un…"

The woman's expression remained as emotionless as ever. "Yes. I'm glad you're better now, Deidara. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to meet with Pain."

"Hey Konan-sama, why didn't the Leader come to check on me?" He asked with a frown. "He usually comes to check on the injured members, un."

"He said he'll check on you later." _Hopefully. _"I'll make sure to remind him."

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Konan-sama."

When Konan left, Artemisia walked out of the room and came after her. "Konan-san, can I talk to you?"

The blue-haired woman turned back to the girl. "What is it?"

"Why do you hate me?"

The woman raised her eyebrow in surprise; she never expected the girl to ask such a question. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you've accused me of trying to kill Deidara-san and you didn't like what I did to my cloak."

"Those are not reasons to make me hate you, Artemisia."

"Then why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you." She stated before walking off. _But I hate the fact that you have made the others look like puppets. _She then smiled as she remembered someone. _And hopefully this one will turn you into a puppet after he gets to know you better._

* * *

**Second Victim: Sasori**

We see a redhead walking happily in the corridors of the base. Of course he would feel like that; after all, he's the next one to train their newest member. Though it was rare to see Sasori showing emotion… at all. While walking, he spotted Konan. "Konan-sama, do you know where Artemisia-chan is?"

"Hell." She replied as she walked past him.

The puppet man slowly turned around, not sure if he had heard her right. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"She's in the training ground waiting for you."

"Oh okay. Thanks."

* * *

In the training ground, the redhead saw the girl leaning on a rock. He grinned before running towards her. "Artemisia-chan!"

The black-haired girl turned to him and smiled. "Hello Sasori-san. How are you doing?"

He kept on grinning like an idiot. "Great! How was your training with Deidara?"

"It was amazing! Deidara-san is a very good teacher! He taught me everything about the basics of ninja training and then taught me how to mold chakra into the clay and create Explosive Clay like him!" She was smiling cheerfully the whole time she told Sasori about her training with his partner.

The puppeteer frowned; she seemed very happy when she was training with him. He hoped that she'd be even happier when training with him. The redhead didn't even wonder how did she manage to use Explosive Clay despite not having the same Kekkei Genkai as his younger partner. "Well, I will teach you the true meaning of art, _Art-chan_." He said her nickname in almost a whisper, and in a very flirtatious way.

The girl sweatdropped. "Okay… so, what should we do first, Sasori-san?"

He took a scroll from his cloak then opened it; a puff of smoke appeared and then a puppet. "This is one of the basic puppets I have made. You can train on it by using Chakra Threads."

"How do I use Chakra Threads?"

Despite him being very impatient, Sasori decided to be patient with the younger girl. After all, he doesn't want to hurt her. "Concentrate your chakra into your fingertips."

She did what he told her and all of a sudden, five blue Chakra threads came from her fingertips and attached themselves to the puppet. The puppet master was at loss of words at what just happened. _She has an extremely great chakra control… incredible…_

"I did it, Sasori-san! It was so easy!"

The redheaded puppeteer snapped out of his stun and smiled at the girl. "Very good, Artemisia-chan. Now try to make the puppet walk."

The girl with the shiny black hair managed to let the puppet walk, and not only walk like a toddler, but walk like people past that age. The girl turned to the puppeteer and smiled who returned her smile. He thought that she would become a great puppet master, even greater than himself and his grandmother.

Hold it; Sasori would think something like that?! First Pain said that she would become stronger than him and now Sasori thinking she would surpass him and become a greater puppet master than himself… weird.

"You are a quick learner, Artemisia-chan."

"Thanks Sasori-san. Can I learn something more advanced?"

The puppet master put his hand under his chin and thought about it for a moment, then smiled and nodded his head. "Very well then. Seeing how much you have progressed in controlling a puppet, I will teach you how to make your very own puppet."

She grinned at him then hugged him. "Thank you, Sasori-san!"

He returned the hug. "You're welcome, Artemisia-chan."

Like last time, Konan was spying on Artemisia. She was surprised that the girl was able to control a puppet so easily and without any difficulty. _Again, she was able to easily learn techniques. What kind of a human is she?_

"How about we head to my room? I have some wood there that will help you in making your very own puppet."

"That's great!" She grabbed his arm as they both walked to the base.

The woman frowned. "Great. How am I supposed to spy on them now?"

* * *

Sasori taught Artemisia how to curve wood and make human-like features to the puppet. He was very proud and happy at her extremely fast progress. From the window of his room, he saw paper sheets flying. _Konan, what is she thinking about?_

Even in her papery mode, the blue-haired woman knows that the puppet man was able to sense her presence. However, she decided to shrug it off and continue spying on them. What she didn't expect was the puppeteer excusing Artemisia to leave the room and letting her finish her work. She decided to return to her original form and watch the girl from afar. The puppeteer approached her while having an emotionless expression.

"Konan-sama, where you spying on us?"

The woman wasn't nervous at all. "You don't have to say it was spying; I was merely checking on Artemisia's progress while training under you."

"I see. Was it an order from the Leader? If it was, then you didn't have to act all sneaky like that."

"It was an order from Pain, but he told me to be sneaky so I will not disturb your training."

"Oh okay."

_Did he really fell for that lie? Unbelievable._

Yup, it was all a lie. You see, Pain didn't order Konan to watch the girl's training with the puppet master; she was spying on them on her own will, like last time. But you've gotta admit that she's a great liar, isn't she? Or maybe Sasori became somewhat of an idiot…

"So, what do you think of Artemisia-chan's progress so far?"

"She's extremely good and learns techniques very quickly."

He smiled. "Quite impressive, don't you think?"

_Or quite strange. Even Nagato had mastered techniques after quite some time._

"Well? Don't you think she's impressive and will be of great help to us in the future?"

_Maybe that's right, but trying to kill comrades during training sessions won't help us in the future._

The puppet man frowned. "Konan-sama, you're not replying."

"Yeah, she's impressive alright."

"Sasori-san! Look at the puppet I've made!"

The woman and the redhead turned to their right to see the younger girl holding a puppet in her hand. The puppet resembled a boy with somewhat long nose and painted black, short hair. Its eyes were also painted but its clothes were sewed. Basically, the clothes consisted of a white, short-sleeved collared shirt along with blue shorts; it also had a red bow and a straw hat along with brown shoes.

Sasori grinned at the puppet. "Oh! It's so adorable!" He cooed.

The woman frowned. _Since when you have considered puppets to be cute?_

She smiled happily. "I know! I've named him Pinocchio! Like the puppet from the famous animated movie!"

The puppet master blinked. A puppet from a famous animated movie? He never heard about it before. "Can you tell me about this famous puppet?"

She nodded. "The plot of the film involves an old wood-carver named Geppetto who carves a wooden puppet named Pinocchio who is brought to life by a blue fairy, who tells him he can become a real boy if he proves himself "brave, truthful, and unselfish". Thus begin the puppet's adventures to become a real boy, which involve many encounters with a host of unsavory characters."

The woman managed a small smile, interested in the story all of a sudden. _The movies of her world are quite interesting._

You won't believe what was Sasori's reaction…

"I REALLY WANT TO WATCH THIS MOVIE! IT HAS MOVED MY EMOTIONS!" Tears were flowing like waterfalls from his eyes.

The blue-haired woman was shocked at the puppet man's reaction. _S-seriously?! How can he cry anyway?!_

"I AM STARTING TO REGRET TURNING MYSELF INTO A HUMAN PUPPET! I WANT A STAR TO FALL SO I CAN MAKE A WISH AND RETURN TO BEING A REAL BOY!" More tears flowed.

The woman sweatdropped. _What the…?_

The girl also sweatdropped and managed a nervous smile. "But Sasori-san, I like you the way you are as well as everyone else."

"THEN I WILL STAY THE WAY I AM!" The redhead hugged the girl.

The blue-haired woman sweatdropped again. _Of course you will._

* * *

For the next two days, the young girl managed to create twelve combat puppets, and then challenged Sasori to a puppet battle, to which the puppet master reluctantly agreed to. Of course, the Angel was watching from afar.

"Ready to see my puppets, Sasori-san?" She asked with determination.

"Y-yes."

"Okay then." She took out one of the scrolls that were strapped to her waist. "Summoning: The Water Bearer, Aquarius!" A puff of smoke appeared and after it was cleared, a wooden mermaid-like puppet was seen. It had light blue, straight long hair and blue mermaid tail. It dons a revealing blue bikini top and had large breasts; it was also holding an urn.

The redheaded puppet master was stunned at the puppet's design. "W-what the hell is that?!"

The girl winked at him. "You see, there's another manga I love to read which was also made into an anime. This manga's name is Fairy Tail and one of its main characters is able to summon spirits from a different world. I've based one of the spirits she summons on this puppet."

He smiled. "I commend you on using your past experiences on creating this puppet, Artemisia-chan." He then took out a scroll from his cloak; a giant four-legged puppet appeared. You guessed it: Hiruko. The puppet master opened it and hoped inside of it. "Let's see if you can manage a scratch on Hiruko!" He waved the puppet's tail menacingly; the tail dripped poison.

The girl wasn't afraid at all. "Alright then! Water Release: Giant Wave Attack!" Water is suddenly absorbed into the urn and then hurled at tremendous force.

The puppet master was greatly shocked at this; the puppet she made can use Water Release! Hiruko was washed by the water, but it didn't enter inside so Sasori wasn't soaked. The girl's puppet was summoned back to its scroll; she then took out another scroll. "Summoning: The Lion, Leo!" A puppet appeared from the puff of smoke; it looked like a man wearing a designer suit and had orange spiky hair and was wearing sunglasses with light blue shades. "Leo's the strongest puppet in my arsenal."

_Another puppet… wow, she's so amazing! But I can't hurt her… I'll just defend myself._

"Lion Brilliance!" A very strong light shone around the puppet and then covered the entire battlefield, blinding Sasori and Konan. After the light faded, Hiruko was seen in pieces along with a redheaded puppet master that was lying on his back and looking up, but he wasn't hurt at all.

"Well done… Artemisia-chan."

The girl walked to the puppet master and knelt beside him. "I'm sorry for destroying Hiruko, Sasori-san."

He smiled at her. "That's alright. I can make another one."

The girl smiled and then leaned closer to the puppet master's face and kissed him on his lips. "I will help you in making it."

"Thanks." He then grabbed her and kissed her again.

The blue-haired woman's eyes narrowed in great shock; yesterday she was kissing Deidara and today Sasori! She knew she was right about that girl!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Celestial Spirits from Fairy Tail, forgive me for making you puppets of a Mary-Sue. Hopefully Aquarius won't come and spray water on me like she does to Lucy :P**

**Next time is Hidan. I wanted him to convert Artemisia to Jashinism, but the problem is *Spoiler* she's going to die later on. I won't let Hidan convert her, but Hidan's battling skills revolve around his religion. What should I do? Now I'm having a writer's block.**

**Thank you for reading! Love le reviews!**


	4. Third Victim: Hidan

**OMG! More reviews than before!**

**Special thanks go to xBUzzOFF15x, kayra iris, Raikikaichu, Ulquihimefan1, Colourful Concoction, Riialuvsanime, PPIME, ****Loveable'Ninja****, Blood Red Carnations, Guest, coolseal9, Guest, ****Scepidilionz****, Guest, . -27 and Denizen Of Madness for reviewing. More thanks go to the ones who added the story to their favorites and followed it. Yeah, I'm being lazy. Thanks again!**

**Thanks for people who gave me ideas about this chapter.**

**I've started a fanfiction about the Naruto characters sending letters to the fanfiction writers. Check it out.**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

Later that night, all of the Akatsuki were gathered in one of the rooms in their base. Artemisia decided to tell them about a very interesting subject…

"Fanfiction? What the hell is that?" The silver-haired man asked.

Yup. Fanfiction. This is gonna be awesome…

The old ninja smacked his partner on his head. The younger one winced then rubbed the back of his head and after that, turned angrily towards the tanned man. "Kakuzu! Why the hell did you hit me?!"

"Watch your language in front of ladies, Hidan."

As much as the immortal shinobi wanted to yell at his partner, he knew that the old man was right. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Artemisia-chan."

After that, Konan raised her eyebrows in shock. Hidan didn't only apologize to someone, but he also admitted that Kakuzu was right! Things aren't alright at all…

"Can you shut up and let us listen to Artemisia-chan?" The bomber -having recovered from his injuries- yelled at Hidan.

"Do you have a fucking problem with it, Blondie?"

"SILENCE!" Roared the mighty leader of the most infamous organization. That roar of his was capable of rendering the whole room silent. He then turned to the girl with a sweet smile on his face. "Please Artemisia-chan, continue."

She smiled nervously at the orange-haired man. "Thank you, Leader-sama. You see, fanfiction is a broadly-defined fan labor term for stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator."

"Oh! I see! Can you recall any fanfictions about us?" Asked the puppeteer.

The woman frowned. Did they really believe the girl when she told them that they are characters from a popular manga?

She nodded, and then blushed a little as she poked her index fingers together. "Well, I'm a fanfiction writer myself."

All of the males' eyes lit up. "REALLY?!"

She nodded slowly at them as the redness grew even more. "Yes, but… it's embarrassing to tell you about them."

Itachi pouted. "Why is that?"

"Well… I'm a Yaoi fangirl."

Le SHOCKER! That's a BIG revelation! But, if she would tell them about the stories she wrote, she might not stay to see the sun of another day… or will she? Not only that, but she's an Akatsuki Yaoi fangirl! Oh JOY!

The blue shark raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What's Yaoi?"

"Yaoi means… Boy's Love or a homosexual relationship between two, handsome boys."

The guys were all silent as they stared at her; the blue-haired woman's face had a slight tint of green. _Seriously? How disgusting._

"AMAZING! TELL US SOME OF THE ONES YOU WROTE, ARTEMISIA-CHAN!" They all burst out.

Konan was looking at them in pure shock. How can they be happy about two males together?!

The girl sweatdropped at them. "Are you sure about this? Because it might also contain… Mpreg."

"What's that?" Deidara asked.

"Um… male pregnancy."

Now, Konan's face turned even greener than before. How can males carry children?! That's biologically impossible!

"COOL!" They all shouted.

And the woman face-palmed and shook her head.

The girl sweatdropped again. "Okay… with whom should I start first?"

They all raised their hands, expect with you-know-who because she wasn't a guy. And so, our favorite girl began telling the guys about the most famous and clichéd pairings of them, and with every story, they showed an amused face. Konan, however, showed a very disgusted face at every story the young girl told.

"But none of the stories had any Mpreg." The old man asked.

"First, I'm gonna explain how Mpreg happens."

The blue-haired woman raised her hand. "Please. Don't. I don't wanna hear it."

Hidan turned to her with a glare. "Konan-sama, you're being a bitch for the second time! Get your big ass outta here before I sacrifice you to Jashin-sama! We want to know how males get pregnant! Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes there is. Males do NOT get pregnant." She replied coolly.

"I'll have to agree with the idiot again. I want to know how males get pregnant." The old miser stated.

"YEAH! WE ALL WANNA KNOW ABOUT THAT AS WELL!"

The woman's eyes were narrowing in shock at the men. They were out of their minds…

"So, this is how males get pregnant from each other. You see…"

And she began explaining, and because this is a T-rated story, the author will not write how Mpeg happens. In fact, the author HATES Mpreg and thinks Yaoi fangirls who HATE Mpreg are MILLIONS of times better than Mpreg fangirls. Also, she has NEVER read any Mpreg fanfictions before, but she can guess. *Shivers*

Anyway, after how the girl explained to them how males get pregnant from each other, she found them grinning like a bunch of idiots. Poor Konan had rushed immediately to the bathroom to vomit.

"Hey Leader-sama, I think Konan-sama's pregnant." The blond stated.

"Yeah, that's great and SO clichéd! I should be the one becoming pregnant!"

In the bathroom, Konan had just closed the water; a half-sick look on her face. "I'm not pregnant… and why would you want to become pregnant anyway?" She then heard them shouting to their partners about who should be the one carrying the babies; she sighed and shook her head. "Unbelievable."

Artemisia stood there with a stunned expression on her face. "Guys! Please stop shouting! It's just fanfiction which means it's not real! You can't have children together because you're guys!"

"RIGHT! WE WON'T HAVE CHILDREN TOGETHER!" They all shouted.

Konan, after vomiting for the umpteenth time frowned. "Of course you won't." She muttered.

* * *

**Third Victim: Hidan**

The next day, the girl woke up at 10:00 AM. It was somewhat late for her; after all, she's a morning person. However, the reason why she woke up late was because she worked all night to recreate a puppet for Sasori to replace the one she destroyed. And what's more amazing is that she built it alone without the redhead's help.

She headed to the Jashinist's room and knocked the door. She knocked the door again and again. She frowned before she kicked the door repeatedly. The silver-haired ninja opened the door. "What the fuck do you want, sissy?!" He then froze when he realized it was the girl. He blinked his eyes before an amazing flush of red made its way across his face. "Hi Artemisia-chan. I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

Wow. Hidan being polite to someone?!

"It's alright, Hidan-san. So, what are you going to teach me today?"

He put his hand under his chin as he walked with the young female. "Hm." He grinned. "How about I convert you to Jashinism?"

She blinked at him nervously. "Huh?"

"You heard me." He held his Jashin necklace in his hand. "Believing in God is what makes me strong." He kissed it.

"Um, Hidan-san, I don't want to disappoint you, but I… I'm an atheist."

LE GASP! Another shocker! Will Hidan be an atheist too or will he stand for his beliefs?

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He then frowned. "That's disappointing." He then grinned again at her and held her hands in his. "But for you, I will give up my religion."

She looked at him; her black eyes sparkling. "Really?" She pulled her hands from his. "But I like you the way you are."

"Then I'll stay the way I am."

She then leaned forward and kissed the silver-haired man on his lips. And of course, Konan was spying on them. Her eyes narrowed at the sight in front of her. _She's a big cheater!_

* * *

Because the girl was so good in close combat, she decided to have a spar with Hidan, who is also very good at Taijutsu.

With a fierce kick and a yell from the girl, she pushed the Jashinist away few feet, even though the older ninja was blocking her kick. Hidan prepared his red scythe but stopped before throwing it at the girl. _No… I can't hurt Artemisia-chan… I love her!_

"You're letting your guard down!" She stated before kicking him in stomach and sending him flying away, slamming to a tree then sliding down.

The blue-haired woman's (Who was spying… again) eyes narrowed at what happened. _Hidan was defeated in one kick?! Our members are becoming lame!_

The silver-haired man rubbed the back of his head. "Damn it…" He then raised his head to see Artemisia walking towards him.

"Are you alright, Hidan-san?"

He grinned at her before standing up. "Yes I am. You're really great, Artemisia-chan!"

She scratched the back of her head and blushed. "Don't say that, Hidan-san. I'm not that special!"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "But you are, Artemisia-chan! You are a very special girl."

She pouted while looking down. "Hidan-san, I have realized something after our kiss."

He blinked his eyes. "Huh? What is it?"

"Well, I have remembered that your God Jashin expects every follower to bring nothing but utter destruction."

The Jashinist's purple eyes narrowed in shock. "You think that I might sacrifice you to Jashin-sama?! I could never do that, Artemisia-chan!"

She shook her head rapidly. "It's not like that! Destruction and death are essential in your religion, and anything else is considered a sin."

He had a sad expression on his face. "I see. I've completely forgotten about that."

"And like I've told you before, I don't want to be part of your religion and at the same time, I don't want you to give up your religion for me."

His eyes remained as sad as ever; he was touched at her concern over him. He smiled before putting his hand on the left side of the girl's face. "I have just remembered something, Artemisia-chan. It is true that the Jashin religion considers everything besides destruction and death a sin, but love and romantic relationships are not considered as such."

WHAT?! Where the hell did that come from?! This is the first time I've heard about it!

Artemisia raised her head to look at Hidan in his eyes. "Really…? This is the first time I've heard about it."

Exactly what I've said…

_You never told anyone about that before. _The blue-haired woman frowned.

The young girl blushed. "I guess we can be together after all."

He nodded before leaning down and kissing her on her lips. She returned the kiss. Konan got more annoyed. _When will this madness end?!_

Hidan pulled away from the girl before looking at her eyes. "Be careful of Kakuzu; he's a pedophile."

The girl giggled nervously. "I don't think he is. I know he's a miser, but certainly not a pedophile."

The Jashinist frowned. _How can you be so sure?_

**TBC…**

* * *

**Whoa! Super short chapter!**

**If you think that Konan is also being OOC even though she's not fond of the girl, well, let's just say that's because her comrades are behaving in a really, REALLY unusual way.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you review.**


	5. Fourth Victim: Kakuzu

**Last chapter was short and lame, right? -_- Yeah, I figured as much…**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed and added to favorites. Sorry; so lazy…**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating for a long time; writer's block, college and getting hooked on another popular manga (*Cough* Bleach *Cough*). Yay me…**

**So to make it up to you, here's the fifth chapter! Poor Kakuzu…**

**Begin!**

**XXXXX**

Later that night, two Akatsuki members were seen kissing under a tree. One of them was a silver-haired immortal and the other one was Ka- hold it right there, yaoi fangirls! Don't get your panties in a bunch! It wasn't Kakuzu who was kissing Hidan… or was it the other way around? Anyway, it was the most awesome girl in the entire world, Artemisia whose-full-name-is-so-long-that-I-can't-remember-b ut-surprisingly-the-male-members-of-the-Akatsuki-r emember.

But like with the other members, someone was spying on them. Yup, it was the one and the only, Konan. Who did you expect it to be? Chuck Norris?! Well, maybe Mr. Norris can help us get rid of- and who am I kidding?! Even Chuck Norris can't get rid of her! After all, she's gonna use the I'm-so-damn-perfect no Jutsu and make him fall in love with her!

End of jokes; back to the story… if you can call this a story. Ahem. To say Konan wasn't the least bit irritated by that girl was an understatement. If she wasn't irritated by Artemisia, then why the hell did she spy on her from the first place?! She couldn't understand this girl one bit; how come she's so good at everything and yet everyone despised her from wherever she came from but everyone here liked her so much?! She felt like she knew something about that girl, but those doubts of hers needed to be confirmed.

"One last kiss, please." Hidan begged the girl, which brought Konan back to them.

"Okay." She agreed before kissing him for the umpteenth time.

The blue-haired woman sighed softly; this girl is a whore! She keeps on cheating on everyone! Who's her next victim?!

**XXXXX**

**Fourth Victim: Kakuzu**

The older woman had an expressionless, um, expression on her face. Just go with it, okay?! Not that it was something new, but it was just a façade to hide her real feelings, which were like this:

_Damn that little brat! She's now gonna make Kakuzu who's three times her age lewd! What is wrong with her?! She sure doesn't have any taste if she's gonna fall in love with a man older than her grandfather!_

Wow. So Konan was affected by the OOC disease after all. However, this disease doesn't make her fall in love with Artemisia; it makes her have her own inner self, more like Sakura. Sorry, yuri fanboys.

What am I apologizing for?!

Ahem. Anyway, the reason why Konan was irritated this time was because she saw Kakuzu lending a bag full of money to Artemisia.

Blinks eyes once, twice, thrice…

… What? WHAT?! Kakuzu lending money to someone else?! What kind of magic did this bimbo use on the miser to make him lend her this large amount of money?!

"Thank you, Kakuzu-san!" She kissed on his masked cheek before leaving.

Konan calmly walks to the greedy man. "You lending money to other people is… out of character, don't you think?"

He turns back to her. "What do you mean by that?"

She shook her head. "Oh nothing. It's just that I've never seen you give money to another person before."

He clenched his fist but retained himself from punching her. After all, he didn't want to get Shinra Tensei-ed by Leader-sama. "Are you calling me a miser?"

She gave him her back and rolled her eyes. _Weren't you aware of that?_

"Why did you give me your back?"

"Nothing." She just walked away, leaving a very irritated Kakuzu behind.

**XXXXX**

We see Artemisia skipping happily under the rain.

What?! Rain?! So now they're in Amegakure?! BAH! Whatever! It's not like this story is meant to be taken seriously!

Anyway, her clothes got wet. Thank Goodness! I thought they won't get wet because she's so damn perfect that even her clothes won't get dirty or wet.

She then walked through an alleyway full of homeless people. She gave each of them from the money that Kakuzu gave her. Konan in her paper form was spying on her from afar.

_So that's why she took money from Kakuzu…_

**XXXXX**

Within a day, the Akatsuki went low on cash! And at the very same day, hundreds of homeless people became rich! And even more news; an individual who calls themselves Robin Hood was the one responsible for making those homeless people rich! Are these two events connected? I have to wonder about that.

"I want to know who the hell this Robin Hood person is!" Pain roared angrily at Kakuzu. "Who gives themselves such a stupid name anyway?!"

"I know who does, and I hope you believe me." Konan replied calmly.

Both the leader and the miser turned to the woman. Pain raised an eyebrow. "And who might that be?"

"Artemisia."

Both men sighed. Why she was always picking on the poor girl?!

"There's no way that a girl as sweet as Artemisia can do such a thing." The orange-haired leader stated.

"But I saw Kakuzu giving Artemisia money so many times today." She countered.

"She's right, Leader-sama." Artemisia said after entering the office. "I'm Robin Hood, and I was the one who made all of the people in Amegakure rich."

Both Pain and Kakuzu were gaping in shock at the girl, while Konan was smirking. _Now she's going to get what's coming for her… hopefully. _She frowned.

It was just like as the blue-haired woman feared; the Leader grinned happily at the young girl. "Well done! You're a very good girl, Artemisia!"

Konan just face-palmed. _Good girls mustn't exist in criminal organizations!_

"I really didn't like the fact that many people in Amegakure were homeless, so I borrowed money from Kakuzu-san and gave it to them." She bowed in apology. "I'm so sorry! I'll make sure to return the money later on!"

The old miser raised his hands. "No need for that, Artemisia-chan."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

And so, she left the room unpunished. Pain then glared at the older man. "Kakuzu, you're fully responsible for what happened. Go bounty hunting with Hidan to gather money."

Konan's eyes widened. "What? Maybe he did lend her money, but he didn't know that she was going to give it to homeless people, so she's guiltier than he is."

"It's alright, Konan-sama. Artemisia-chan has taught me a valuable lesson about not being a miser, and for that I'll be more than happy to take full responsibility of what happened."

The blue-haired woman frowned. _Since when did you become a masochist?_

**XXXXX**

Later that night, we see Artemisia talking with Kakuzu, and of course our favorite spy, Konan.

"Artemisia-chan, you have taught me a valuable lesson about sharing money, and I'm grateful for that."

"So, you won't be a miser anymore?"

He shook his head. "No, and I have another confession."

"What is it?"

"I… love you."

The blue-haired woman's face turned different shades of green. So, Hidan was right after all; he was really a pedophile.

"I… can't! The age gap is HUGE!"

"What…?" He asked, tears gathering in his eyes. "Age has nothing to do with love! Nothing at all!"

"I'm sorry… but I can't…"

"Is it because you love someone else?" He asked, and Konan's eyes narrowed at that question. "Is he someone from the organization? Or is he someone from your world?"

_Great! He might reject her if he knew!_

The girl turned away from him. "No. I already told you why!"

He closed his eyes after wiping the tears. "I see."

She then grinned. "Though I know of a way to gain woman and at the same time, money."

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

Konan bit her lip. _What is she going to do now?_

**XXXXX**

Under the rain, they walked to a… club?! And of course, the woman was behind them.

"Are you sure about this, Artemisia-chan?"

"Of course! Not only you will get money, but also a bunch of sexy ladies!"

A tick mark appeared on Konan's forehead. _She did make him lewd!_

**XXXXX**

The next day…

"DAMN IT! WE'RE HAVING A MEETING NOW!" Shouted the leader of the most infamous organization.

Everyone gathered in the meeting hall, nobody's daring to breath with Pain emitting a murderous aura. They were all lowering their heads down, waiting for orders from the irritable leader.

"Kakuzu."

The old man immediately froze before slowly standing up and making his way to the leader. On his way, he saw Hidan holding his necklace to his mouth. "I'll pray for Jashin to help you."

"Shut up, Hidan."

After arriving in front of the leader, he bowed his head, not daring to make an eye contact with Pain. "Yes, Leader-sama?"

"What is the meaning of this?!" He threw a newspaper at Kakuzu's face.

After the newspaper fell down, Kakuzu saw himself on the first page while being cuddled by ten immodestly dressed women. His eyes widened in shock, horror and anger; who took a photo of him in that state?!

"I-I-I-I-I c-c-c-can e-e-explain…"

"Explain what? A perverted side of you that we've never seen before?!"

They all turned their heads towards the old miser in shock, with the exception of the two females.

Suddenly, the Jashinist burst out laughing. "Kakuzu's a pervert?! You've never told me about that before!"

The miser glared back at the silver-haired man before turning back to his Leader. "What do you have to say about this, Kakuzu?"

He lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Leader-sama. I have soiled the organization's name with my actions. I'm really ashamed of myself."

"Wait, Leader-sama! It was my entire fault!" Artemisia suddenly shouted, surprising everyone with her bold confession. "Because it was my fault that he had to gather all of the money back, I told him that hanging with prostitutes will help him gather a large amount of money in a short time."

They were all having shocked expressions on their faces; Konan was just face-palming and sighing. _And she will get away with it._

Pain once again grinned like an idiot. "You're so smart, Artemisia-chan! I'm so glad we have you in our organization!" He then glared at Kakuzu. "As for you, you will go on more bounty hunts as your punishment."

He bowed. "Thank you, Leader-sama. I can't imagine a better punishment than this." He then winked at Artemisia. "And thank you for defending me."

She grinned sweetly. "No problem!"

Konan just put her hands on her face and sighed for the umpteenth time. _Can't argue with that; it's hopeless to reason with any of you anymore._

**TBC…**

**XXXXX**

**You know how Kakuzu turned into a victim of hers in this chapter, right? So, there's no need for me to explain.**

**Next time: ITACHI! Oh no! O_O**

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
